


Durante la tormenta

by ImcompleteStar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: -西班牙电影《海市蜃楼（Durante la tormenta）》paro-中篇一发完-一场暴风雨连接了两个时空





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有隐晦皮法提及

1.

杰拉德·皮克想要领养一个孩子。

“塞斯克你快看呐！那个孩子！有着同夏奇拉一模一样的双眼皮和棕色瞳仁！”皮克站在单面镜前，手舞足蹈地似要贴在上面般激动。

弗朗西斯科·法布雷加斯翻了个白眼，“这话你从一个月前说到现在已经说了不下两百遍了。”

“是吗？”

“现在，进去，填表，领孩子，走人，快！”法布雷加斯不耐烦地拎着皮克的后脖领将他拖进福利院院长办公室。

“嗯……你们……真的是情侣关系？”福利院院长显然不是很关注足球或者是个人职业素养超高，在知道皮克和法布雷加斯是西班牙很有名的足球运动员后，并没有十分狂热地接近他们，而只是在同和那个孩子有关的关键问题上再三确认。

“对，我们是情侣！”皮克一把搂过坐在他旁边椅子里的法布雷加斯，差点把他从椅子上带下来，而法布雷加斯虽然面色不善，但还是配合地笑了笑，将头靠在皮克的肩膀上。

从老花镜后面抬起眼睛一直盯着他们看的院长点了点头，紧接着又收回目光仔细阅读他们之前提交的资料。

“这个孩子自从被夏奇拉抱过之后，就有了很多家庭申请领养，但您二位是其中条件最好的，所以如果那孩子也同意，我就为您们办手续。”

“太好了！谢谢您！”皮克激动地站起来，握住院长的手。

“还有一个问题。”法布雷加斯却没有多么激动，冷静地说道，“想必您也知道我们两个人都是足球运动员，在这个行业中，同性恋几乎是个禁忌，而且我们也不想这个孩子饱受他人指点和非议，为给他一个良好的成长环境和必要的物质保障，我们想请您替我们的关系保密。”

“这个当然。”院长理解地点了点头。

“之后我还会前往英国待一段时间，以免有人对他身份的妄测。”法布雷加斯补充道。

“这个……虽然孩子最好是在双亲都在的环境里生活……不过……”

“这个您放心，我会给他双倍，不，十倍的爱！”皮克打断了院长的话，信誓旦旦地还想打破她的顾虑。

院长抬起手示意皮克冷静地听完她的话：“我尊重您们的决定。但我们也会定期回访，希望您们配合。”

*

两个月前，哥伦比亚著名歌手夏奇拉来西班牙巡演，并参观了地处巴塞罗那市郊的加泰福利院，一直致力于帮助可怜孩子们的夏奇拉在见到那个叫做米兰的大眼睛孩子后，便全程抱着他，因此这个孩子也得到了西班牙社会的广泛关注。

作为夏奇拉死忠粉的皮克，收集了所有有关夏奇拉的周边，家里堆得满满都是，甚至连他在球队更衣室的柜子里也都贴满了夏奇拉的照片，他自然也不会错过搜集那个有幸被夏奇拉抱在怀里的小男孩的资料。

不看不知道，一看便被这孩子的可怜身世所打动，皮克动了恻隐之心，且越看这孩子越觉得他酷似夏奇拉，皮克便想领养这个孩子，让他健健康康快快乐乐地长大。

但他并不具备领养的条件，所以他将主意打到了从小一起长大的法布雷加斯身上。

尽管法布雷加斯对这位发小时常出现的脱线想法习以为常，但这次事关一个无辜的生命，法布雷加斯一开始并没有答应，但一个月过去，皮克不仅对收养这个孩子的热情丝毫没有减淡，更是恶补了一系列养孩子的知识，甚至还装修了他的大房子，“你是认真的？”

“当然，认真得不能再认真，我想我做好准备了。”

你妈的，我没做好准备啊！法布雷加斯差点没吐口血出来，“可为什么是我？”

“因为梅西有女朋友了。”皮克觉得法布雷加斯的问题答案简直再显而易见不过了，有点同情他的智商。

“不是，我的意思是，你明知道我暗恋过你，你还在明确拒绝我之后要求我和你假扮情侣，是不是有点太过分了！”法布雷加斯捶了皮克的肩膀一拳。能说出这些话，就代表这份感情他已经放下了，并且可以拿出来当做戳皮克脊梁骨的工具。

“那个啊……你就当是报答咯，报答你那个什么范大将军这么多年来对我的深深敌意，还试图把你拐去伦敦那么远，所以我让他一起品尝当爹的喜悦。以德报怨，皮克，真汉子！”皮克也知道法布雷加斯旧事重提只是为了讽刺他，所以他也故意提起范佩西，因为他知道自己这发小这两天正跟范佩西远程冷战。

互相伤害！法布雷加斯瞪了皮克一眼，皮克假装没有看见。

“诶呀你看看啊，这孩子多可怜，又长得多像夏奇拉！”没一会儿，皮克就贱兮兮地凑上来，给发小安利“他们的”儿子。

远在英格兰的范佩西则莫名打了好几个喷嚏。

*

同米兰的见面很顺利——皮克为了这次见面给能给米兰留下好印象而做足了功课，他买了一只尺寸刚好的抱抱熊和一架飞机模型，在同他讲话时温柔地全程注视着米兰的眼睛，并时不时就收起他的大长腿蹲在米兰身边耐心地给他讲故事。

“你喜欢踢足球吗？”皮克用他湛蓝的眼睛盯着小米兰。

米兰摇了摇头，“我想打网球。”在孤儿院中，小朋友们最常见的游戏就是争抢一个皮球，踢来踢去的又脏又容易受伤，反倒是电视里看到的网球节目更吸引小米兰。

“那以后我们在家给你弄一个网球场怎么样？就在天台。”

“那球掉下去了怎么办？”米兰顺着皮克的话接下去，似乎已经开始向往那样的生活。法布雷加斯惊诧于皮克竟然这么了解小孩子的思路，更深刻地意识到皮克确实不是在说着玩，他是真的做好了领养一个小孩的准备。

“那就让这头蠢熊下去捡，我们用新球继续打。”法布雷加斯也蹲了下来，他想既然皮克这么认真，自己就在临走前帮他这个忙好了。

法布雷加斯的话逗笑了米兰，也成功地让皮克得到了抚养权。

*

巴塞罗那近期遭遇了几十年不遇的雷暴天气，天一直阴着，导致皮克的装修工程并没有如期完工，因此新晋奶爸皮克决定带着他的小米兰逛一逛巴塞罗那，再住一下亲子套房培养感情。

法布雷加跟在后面心情也像这该死的天气一样糟糕。

“诶呀，塞斯克你开心一点嘛，你看这间房间怎么样，还有壁炉呢。”

“大夏天的要壁炉有什么用。”法布雷加斯看了眼手机，范佩西依旧没有给他发信息，看着一旁皮克父慈子孝，法布雷加斯就莫名来气。

“你小爸更年期，咱们不理他，一会儿想吃什么？”皮克一手托着怀中的米兰，一手将购物袋放在沙发上。

米兰有些困，而且在孤儿院的时候从来不会轮到他说想要吃什么，于是摇了摇头，搂着皮克的脖子枕在他肩膀上不说话。

皮克的心都要化了。

“说起来，你们知不知道这个房间的传说？”法布雷加斯将东西随意放在套房客厅的沙发旁，将自己扔进沙发。

“什么传说？”米兰一听这个突然来了精神，抬起头看向法布雷加斯。

而皮克则通过多年来对法布雷加斯的了解，从他的小眼神中就看出不对，脑中警铃大作：这是争宠，这是争宠！于是他立刻将米兰的小脸贴在自己脸侧，另一只手按在米兰另一侧的耳朵上，“别听他的，肯定是鬼故事一类要吓唬你的。”

法布雷加斯则摊摊手，表示爱听不听，米兰却跃跃欲试地在皮克怀里坐直了身体，还伸出两只小胖手要求法布雷加斯抱。

法布雷加斯得意地接过米兰，开始讲起了这间酒店、这间套房的诡异又悲伤的故事——

“故事发生在大概——”法布雷加斯歪头计算了一下，“十五年前，也是这样一个阴云密布的夏日……”

*

一辆破旧的西雅特停在酒店的入口，从车上鱼贯下来一位妇人和三个孩子，最小的看起来也已经有七八岁了。开车的男人拒绝了门童帮他泊车的好意，自己将车顺着指示牌开下地下停车库，而妇人则拉着三个小孩走进大堂。

等男人停车回来发现妇人还没有领到房间钥匙不禁有些生气。

“他们说我们有三个孩子，不能加这么多床。”

“那怎么办？要开两间房吗？你和他们说孩子都小，只加一张床就行了。”

“我说了，他们说不行。都怪你，不问清楚就订了，现在要么就开两间房，要么就放弃订金去别的酒店。”

“怎么怨上我了，现在是暑假，旅游的这么多，不提前订难道要睡马路吗？你以为巴塞罗那是什么地方！我还不是想让难得出来玩一次的你和孩子们住得好点。”

两位大人在低声争吵着，三个孩子里最大的那个则在鼓捣手中的录像机，那是他们为了这次旅行特意买的，“哥哥，我也想玩。”

“不可以给你玩，这很贵。”

“对，雷尼，不要给Sese玩，他会弄坏的。”三个孩子里唯一的女孩子示意拿着录像机的大男孩拍她给娃娃梳头的画面。

“Sese才不会！”最小的孩子有些不高兴，但也知道那台录像机的重要性，便没再要求，气鼓鼓地去一旁玩起了一个脏兮兮的皮球。

“两位客人，我们现在有间套房正巧空了出来，比两间房的价格稍微便宜一些，而且也免去了您二位要分开照顾三个孩子的烦恼，不知道您们意下如何。”善于观察阅历丰富的大堂经理通过男人拒绝门童帮忙泊车的行为就看出这一家并不富裕，小费都能省则省，便推测出他们一直滞留大堂既不走也不办理入住的原因，于是在一旁听了一会儿他们的对话，确认了自己的推测后便提出建议。

虽然完美解决了住宿问题，但还是比预计的多花了点钱，因此两位大人的心情都不是很好，加上外面突然雷声阵阵，看样子一会儿便会有倾盆大雨也没办法按计划出行，套房里的气氛就更加压抑。

就在他们五个人默默地收拾着自己的行李时，那个最小的孩子Sese偷偷拿起录像机想要拍摄下自己颠球的英姿，却没拿稳把录像机摔在了地上。

“你这个败家孩子！”盘踞在父亲心中的怒火终于找到了出口，一气之下推了一把小男孩，“去！进里屋去！不许吃午饭了！”

Sese见摔了家里最贵重的东西，吓得不敢吭声，只得任由父亲将他关进套间，然后听着外面四个人关门下楼吃午饭。

“他们谁也没有想到，当时震惊西班牙的连环弑童杀手也在这个楼层，他看到了父母将最小的孩子独自留在房间中，便不费吹灰之力就敲开了套间的房门，将那个叫做Sese的孩子……”

“停停停！”不知不觉间，米兰已经挪到了皮克怀中，和他一起瑟瑟发抖，皮克更是捂住了米兰的耳朵。

“我还没讲完呢，后来就谣传这间房间时常闹鬼，尤其是在有带小孩的家庭入住的时候，夜晚，床下……”

“够了够了，你吓到米兰了。”皮克弯腰从购物袋中掏出一件巴塞罗那这赛季训练服外套给发抖的米兰套上。

“我说得都是真的，不信你可以上网查。”法布雷加斯看着皮克和米兰一大一小穿着亲子装，更是嫉妒，一把抱过米兰，“咱们现在去吃饭，然后换个房间怎么样？把这头害怕的蠢熊留在这里。”

“爸爸……”米兰依依不舍地回头看了眼皮克。

这声糯糯的呼唤激起了皮克无尽的父爱，也激发了他的保护欲，“米兰不怕，你们先去吃饭吧，等你们吃完回来会发现爸爸还好好的，就知道这个家伙说得都是谎话了，就不用害怕了！”

法布雷加斯摇了摇头，抱着米兰下楼吃饭了。

说不怕是不可能的，尤其是在法布雷加斯关上门之后，窗外还炸了一个惊雷，别看皮克个子大但是他胆子小，战战兢兢地把防盗锁也扣上，还检查了所有房间、壁橱、衣柜和床下。

都排查完后，皮克一屁股坐在面对壁炉的沙发中，掏出手机，真地去搜索了当年的案件。

当年确实有个叫做“Sese”的八岁男孩死在这间酒店中，但新闻里并没有提是哪间房间，而且凶手至今也没有被抓住。看着新闻里小男孩的照片，皮克不禁有些唏嘘，因为小Sese的足球天赋，已经签约进入出生地当地青训队，马上就能帮忙改善家里的经济条件，所以一家人决定在此之前出来玩一玩，结果原本一场好好的家庭旅行最后变成这样的惨剧。而自家的米兰过几年也会长这么大，他一定要好好保护他。

说干就干！皮克决定再好好检查一下这个房间，就从那个壁炉开始！

“这是什么？”皮克从壁炉上方烟道旁的豁口处看见了一个反光的金属物体。他将那东西扣了出来，发现竟然是台古老的录像机。

“不会这么巧吧？”皮克望了望窗外阴暗的天空，又看看手中的录像机。仿佛有着什么在冥冥之中召唤着他，他不由自主地将那台录像机插到了房间的电视上。

竟然真的有画面，画面中是个孩子的大脸，在拍这台录像机，口中说着，“不会真的被Sese摔坏了吧？”然后画面一阵抖动，紧接着就看到男孩在调试，似乎是把它接在了电视上，因为他一会儿看看录像机的镜头，一会儿又看看下面，还冲下面招了招手，似乎是在看着电视屏幕中的自己。

然后男孩就笑了，“我就说，Sese是不会弄坏的！”紧接着他凑过来亲了一口那台录像机，拿起皮球，开始表演颠球。

皮克看到也跟着笑了，真是个活泼的孩子，但随即一个惊雷又吓了皮克一跳，而电视那边似乎也在此时此刻打了个雷，吓到了男孩，令他颠球的腿一僵，球也滚远了。男孩下意识地看向录像机，生怕自己的窘样被记录下来，但他发现此时电视里却播放着一张毛茸茸的大脸。

小男孩走过去，拍了拍录像机又拍了拍电视，喃喃地说道，“是广告吗？这个男的好帅啊。”

自恋的皮克下意识地回道，“谢谢。”

结果又是俩人都被吓了一跳。

“你，你是谁？”小男孩一屁股坐在地上，看着同样露出震惊表情的电视里的男人。

“你听得到我说话？”

小男孩没有回答，万分惊恐地关上了电视，又拿起录像机看了看，但终究抵挡不住好奇，他又将录像机插回电视上，便又看到了皮克。

“你……你好？”小男孩试探地问候皮克。

“Sese？”皮克也试探性地问小男孩。

“你怎么知道我叫什么？”

皮克无比震惊地揉了揉眼睛，但他随即想到那个杀人魔马上就要进来了，或许这就是天意，让他来拯救这个孩子，于是他也不顾这可不科学、合不合理，激动地对小男孩说，“Sese，我知道这很匪夷所思，但是请你务必相信我，我来自十五年后。而且我知道马上会有一个坏人来敲你的门，你千万不要给他开门。”

小男孩显然不信，“如果是我爸爸妈妈……”

“他们有房间钥匙，不需要敲门，你一定要躲起来，知道吗？”

“Sese不懂。”

“你看，这是你的照片对不对？”皮克将刚才查阅新闻的手机拿过来，屏幕上还是Sese的照片，上面写着他被害于1995年，“现在是2010年，你看，这是巴塞罗那足球队的队徽，你见过的对不对，巴塞罗那市里处处都是！”皮克拉起训练服胸前的队徽贴近录像机。

Sese皱着眉头点了点头，但还是难以接受他竟然在和一个来自十五年后的神秘男人对话的事实。

“你那里是几月几号？”

“五月六号。”

皮克急忙用手机查了那天的比赛结果，“晚上有一场巴萨客场对阵拉科对不对，比分是主队1:0，Sese，你听我说，你只需要藏起来，就能活下去，然后知道我说的比赛结果是真的，而藏起来对你并没有任何损失，所以听我的好不好？”

Sese先是点了点头，随后问道：“躲哪？”

皮克脑中灵光一闪，“就躲在壁炉里面，你往上跳一下，就会发现有个可以踩的地方。”

“好吧。”

“快去吧，Forca Barca!”

“你叫什么……”Sese还想追问，却被已经开始的雷暴天气阻断了信号，电视屏幕上闪现起雪花，然后就失去了和皮克的联系。

接连不断的雷声和方才诡异的一幕令Sese不寒而栗，于是抱起录像机躲进了皮克所说的地方。

果然没一会儿，便有人轻轻敲了敲门。那人等了一会儿见没人回应，便撬开了门锁。

小Sese非常害怕，他死死撑住壁炉的墙，闭上嘴小声呼吸，听着闯入者逐一打开衣橱，检查床下、沙发后面。

一无所获之后，小Sese听见闯入者的脚步声越走越近……

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

皮克这一觉睡得很不安稳，他一边想着明天一早要带米兰去哪里玩，一边又有些担心那个叫Sese的孩子到底有没有得救。所以当他醒来的时候感觉到浑身酸疼，头更疼。

“你醒啦！”

皮克还没反应过来这听起来很熟悉的声音属于谁，就看见法布雷加斯的大脸凑了过来。

这好奇怪，大清早的，法布雷加斯为什么会在这？而且醒得比他还早？还穿着巴塞罗那的队服？他不是要去切尔西了吗？“米兰在哪？”

“米兰？米兰在意大利啊你个白痴。”

“不是……”皮克还想说是米兰——他们的儿子，就被法布雷加斯推了一下脑门，推回到床上躺着。

“塞尔吉奥！你那一脚把这个傻大个儿踢得更傻了。”法布雷加斯转身冲着门外大喊，“快把他带回家去,别在这儿丢人现眼了。”

哈？皮克这才发现这里是诺坎普的球员休息室，他正躺在按摩床上，可是他不应该在酒店里陪着米兰吗？而且就算他驾照被吊销了经常蹭队友的车回家，也从来没有蹭过布斯克茨的车呀，他们两家方向不一样，怎么就轮到布斯克茨带他回家了？

正在疑惑间，一张大脸突然凑了过来，再一次吓了皮克一跳，差点掉下按摩床。

“你是谁？为什么会在这？”皮克看见了一张他从来没有看见过的脸，更纳闷这是谁为什么会出现在诺坎普。

那人听了他的话不仅没有回答，还像看傻子一样看着他，然后一把拉过法布雷加斯和他一起蹲在原地。

皮克只听见法布雷加斯说：“这白痴是不是被你踢失忆了？”

那个人笃定地说：“不可能！你是不是电视剧看多了？”

“那就是装失忆，搞情趣，逗你玩，啧啧！你们狗粮能不能收收！”法布雷加斯咂着嘴，还夸张地捂住眼睛。

“搞屁情趣嘞，看我不揍死这个傻逼。”那人撸起袖子站起来作势要揍人，却发现按摩床上早已空无一人。“人呢？”

法布雷加斯指向更衣室。

皮克站在更衣室写着3号自己名字的柜子前发呆，“我边上，不应该是安德雷斯吗？这个15号拉莫斯是谁？”

不过皮克更在意地是他柜子里的宝贝：“我的夏奇拉呢？” 

“什么夏奇拉？”跟过来的刚才那个男人皱着眉头问。

“我的儿子呢？”皮克翻乱了他的柜子，一张夏奇拉的照片也没有了，更没有他昨天新放进来的和米兰的合影。

“你在说什么？”男人烦闷地捋了捋自己的长发试图搞清楚皮克到底在发什么疯。

“塞尔吉奥，我觉得我们还是带他去一趟医院吧。”法布雷加斯表情凝重地说道。

*

医院外狂风大作，天气阴得不像话，似乎一会儿就要迎来一场气象灾难般令人不安，走廊中无声地播放着新闻，字幕显示整个西班牙北部地区都将要迎来一场十五年一遇的雷暴天气。

皮克皱着眉抬头看着那电视，耳边听着法布雷加斯在给他科普到底谁是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

“这怎么可能？”皮克听到法布雷加斯说他自己、皮克、梅西和拉莫斯一起在拉玛西亚长大，是形影不离的四人组，之后皮克去了曼联，他自己去了阿森纳，而梅西和拉莫斯则进入了巴萨一线队。三年后皮克回到巴萨，与拉莫斯、普约尔组成了巴塞罗那史上最强后防，而他与拉莫斯更因为从小一起长大而被外界称赞为绝代双骄。“不，我根本不认识他，塞斯克，这并不好笑。”

但法布雷加斯的表情并不像在开玩笑。他面色严肃地问道：“你还记得我？”

“当然。”

“梅西？”

“记得。”

法布雷加斯接连又报了几个名字，甚至连他们共同的邻居皮克都记得，却唯独不记得拉莫斯。

“可你和他不仅是俱乐部、国家队双料好队友，还……”法布雷加斯看了一眼正拿着报告走过来的拉莫斯，又看了眼突然变得很防备的皮克，闭上了嘴。

“塞尔吉奥！”法布雷加斯招手让拉莫斯过来，拉莫斯也注意到了皮克眼中的戒备，不禁愧疚地低下头。

“诶呀，不要这样，塞尔吉奥也不是故意踢到你的，来，握个手，还是好朋友。”法布雷加斯见拉莫斯如此委屈巴巴，更加笃定了皮克是在故意报复，假装失忆来吓唬踢到他的拉莫斯，于是拉着皮克的手强迫他俩握手言和。

皮克却在法布雷加斯拉住他手的瞬间，感受到了一股巨大的刺痛，脑中也闪过了一些画面：

在拉玛西亚训练营中，他、法布雷加斯和梅西三个人身边总是会有第四个小男孩，但看不清楚脸；法布雷加斯同范佩西在伦敦的摩天轮升到顶端时深情拥吻；法布雷加斯决定赛季结束后就转会切尔西；法布雷加斯在一个夜晚、可以俯瞰巴塞罗那灯火璀璨的山顶和他友好道别……

与此同时他也感受到了法布雷加斯对他的感情——自始至终都是友情，他从没有与自己暧昧过，只因为从小自己就同那看不清楚脸的男孩子关系更好一些，以至于同其他人都保持了一些距离。

到底是怎么回事？他看到的、感受到的又是什么？那是谁的记忆？皮克痛苦地弯下腰，大力地抽回手。

“杰拉德？”拉莫斯想要上前关心皮克，却又被皮克瑟缩回去的动作刺痛，愣在那里。

法布雷加斯则将皮克按在座椅上，冲拉莫斯投去一个安慰的眼神，“医生怎么说？”

拉莫斯干巴巴地复述着医生的话，脑子没有外伤，内部情况要等CT结果，但目前看来他的一切肢体运动、自理能力、认知力都没有问题，所谓短暂失忆可能只是受到了惊吓。

“诶呀，等一会儿，瓜瓜来电！”法布雷加斯一惊一乍地掏出手机。

皮克则趁机观察着拉莫斯。

拉莫斯拥有着一头柔顺的金色头发，半长及肩，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛正在自己和报告书中来回游移，偷偷看他被发现后便不敢再抬眼，像只过马路时被车吓到惊惶无措紧接着发现主人不知去向的可怜小狗崽。

这样的人真的是法布雷加斯口中所说的铁血带刀后卫？甚至比自己得到的红黄牌还多？

“瓜瓜问你晚上能不能上场。”法布雷加斯捂住手机话筒问皮克。

皮克下意识地点了点头。

“医生那边呢？”法布雷加斯又看向一直站在一旁的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯也点了点头，“医生说没有大碍，但失忆的事……”

“我没有失忆。”  
“他没有失忆！”

皮克和法布雷加斯同时说道。

皮克觉得自己是真的没有失忆，只是这其中一定有什么原因让拉莫斯凭空出现，占据了他一部分生活，而法布雷加斯则是一直认为皮克是在吓唬拉莫斯，不能因为这个恶作剧而耽误比赛。

于是法布雷加斯给了瓜迪奥拉一个肯定的答复。

最后瓜迪奥拉还给皮克打了个电话，解释不是他不近人情，而是拉莫斯这场因为累积黄牌停赛，如果皮克再没办法上场他将很难办。

累积黄牌停赛？看来这个拉莫斯真的是巴塞罗那重要的一份子，而且还是个拿牌高手……明明看起来像个漂亮小姑娘……

*

因为暴风雨突然到来，中场休息被延长了半个小时，但依旧没有改变巴塞罗那整体疲软的状态，这场他们踢得很糟糕。满怀心事的皮克更是遭到了媒体和粉丝的口诛笔伐。

“简直像在梦游！尤其是后防线！”  
“没了拉莫斯的巴萨和有拉莫斯的巴萨简直不是一支队伍！”  
“皮克在干什么？思考如何给诺坎普加个顶盖好不让雨淋坏他的发型吗？”  
“我们顶着骤雨狂风站了120分钟就给我们看这个？”

拉莫斯在看台上看得焦急，心中更是担忧皮克的状态。赛后接受采访的时候干脆将罪过全揽到自己身上，承认自己上一场不该在已经领先的情况下再冲动犯规得到黄牌，言下之意是隐晦承认了自己在国家德比之前洗牌的行为，于是媒体的攻击、粉丝的诘问全都转向了拉莫斯。

而拉莫斯才不在乎那些，他只在乎坐在他车里发呆的皮克到底怎么了。

“说出来你也不信。”车窗外因车速而明明灭灭的路灯将皮克的脸映得阴晴不定，皮克却直直望着前方几乎不眨眼睛。

“我信，你说什么我都信。”拉莫斯瞥了他一眼，目光不敢驻留太久便转过头专心在暴雨中开车。

皮克冷笑一声，他从法布雷加斯、瓜迪奥拉甚至媒体的态度中已经确认了拉莫斯就是巴塞罗那的一员，并不是什么集体恶作剧。所以一定是哪里出了问题，但这个问题说出来一定谁也不信。而现在拉莫斯这样说，根本就是在敷衍他。“如果说我不认识你呢？”

“你 **已经** 说过了。”拉莫斯苦笑了一下，看了皮克一眼。

皮克看见拉莫斯这一瞥间的眼眸中似乎流转着什么东西一闪而逝，心中不自觉地有些愧疚，从他醒来到现在将近一整天的时间，他都在将自己这不真实感带来的恐惧、愤懑、防备加诸于拉莫斯身上，而拉莫斯不过是个无辜的陌生人，更或许他们本应该是最熟悉的队友——那个法布雷加斯记忆里的四人组之一——就更不应该被这样对待。

“对不起，我……”

“对了，你比赛的时候医生已经把你CT的检验结果发给我了，脑中没有淤血和可疑阴影，简单说就是你的脑子没有问题，医生叫我们——叫你不用担心，可能睡一觉起来就好了。”拉莫斯的语气中充满了循循善诱的安慰、似乎也是在说服他自己。

皮克却摇了摇头，他觉得事情并不是那么简单。

见皮克并不回应他，拉莫斯又转过脸来看他，“你似乎有话说？”

“塞斯克说，我们两个是最好的朋友？”皮克斟酌再三决定开口。

“塞斯克是这样说的？”拉莫斯直视前方认真开车，但嘴角还是微微翘起，“他一直觉得是我霸占了你，而吃醋呢。”

“他不是都有飞翔的荷兰男友了么。”

“哦，你记得啊，所以你只是唯独忘记了我？”拉莫斯突然转过脸来，狡黠的眼神中带着些许期待，似乎在说：我抓住了你言语中的漏洞，你就是在装不记得我，快承认吧。

皮克欲言又止，他突然有些不忍戳破拉莫斯的幻想。

拉莫斯敏锐地察觉到了皮克的不对劲，于是将车稳稳停在路边，打上双闪，然后将整个身体都面向皮克，严肃地问他到底出了什么事。

皮克便将他所经历的二十多年的一生、今早睡醒前发生的事、夏奇拉、米兰都说了出来，还有那间酒店、那个名字叫做Sese的男孩的传说。

故事的最后，皮克还说出了在他的那个世界中，拉玛西亚青训三人组里从来没有过一个叫做塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的人。

“只有我是凭空多出来的？”

“也不全是，这个世界里也不全和我之前经历的一模一样，比如在我那里这个赛季皇马一直领跑，而这里即便今晚这场我们输了，也还是领先第二名8分之多。”

“那你们挺菜的，皇马都打不赢。”拉莫斯开了个玩笑然后重新发动起车子。

“你相信我说的话？”皮克有些诧异。

“相信，你说什么我都相信。”再一次地，拉莫斯这样回答他。

*

“我们现在去哪？”

“回家。”

听了皮克讲的故事，拉莫斯嘴上说着相信，心中却无比沉重，于是他打开了收音机试图缓解一下气氛。

“据气象台报道，本次强降雨将伴随雷暴灾害，并将持续72小时。请市民尽量减少外出，做好防雷击、防水准备。”电台中的天气预报员说着耸人听闻的话，拉莫斯换了个台，“路易斯教授，您对这次十五年一遇的雷暴天气有什么看法？”

“十五年？”皮克似乎抓住了什么线索，雷暴天气？十五年？“Sese？”

“什么？”拉莫斯看向皮克。

“没什么。我们快点回去吧，一会儿雨下大了就不好了。”

还好皮克的家还是他熟悉的那个家，只是里面的装潢摆设有些不同，但那些都不重要，他回到家就立刻打开电脑，查起路上想到的线索，既然他睡前最后一个看到的是那个叫做Sese的小男孩，那是不是因为他成功救了他而导致了现在所有的一切都不一样了？

拉莫斯跟在后面进来，帮他收拾好了床铺才走到他身后，“你在查什么？刚才淋了雨，先去洗个澡吧。”

“我在查那个叫Sese的孩子，你看，这里写着15年前那家酒店，确实有个孩子报警有人闯进了他家的房间，并且还录下了那个人的样子，以此为线索帮忙破获了那个连环弑童案，他不仅活了下来，还被当做英雄保护了起来。”皮克兴高采烈地给拉莫斯展示，说他成功救了那个男孩，也为那个男孩能够活下来而由衷感到高兴。

“可这里写，为了保护他，他们一家得了巨额的奖金和捐助后，都改了名字，换了住址，也没有人会出卖他的信息。”拉莫斯点了点屏幕上的字。

“是哦……”皮克立刻又泄了气，瘫在椅子里。

“你很想找到他吗？”拉莫斯揉了揉他的肩膀。

“我觉得他是帮助我回去的关键点。”

“回去？”拉莫斯手上的动作一顿。

“对啊，回到原本属于我的生活中去。”

“嗯，回到你的儿子身边去。”

“对，米兰他特别可爱。我给你看他的照片。”皮克说着便掏出手机。

“不用了，你先快去洗个澡吧。不要着凉了。”拉莫斯夺过他的手机，将他拉起来推进浴室。

皮克只得遵从，并且再一次确认了拉莫斯只是看起来柔柔弱弱，其实力气比他大多了。

“这是你的吗？”皮克突然又探出头来，吓了拉莫斯一跳，拉莫斯急忙把手中的东西往背后一藏。

“是，我们是好兄弟嘛，我时长会来你这里住，所以洗漱用具都放了一份在你这里。”拉莫斯假笑着搪塞过去，等皮克将信将疑地缩回浴室，拉莫斯急忙将皮克的手机放回原位。

皮克洗好出来，总觉得房间里有些怪，刚坐在电脑前就看到拉莫斯穿着睡衣进来，头发也刚洗过还滴着水。

“你今天要住我这？”

哦天，这可真是个好问题——拉莫斯和皮克同时在心里吐槽了一番。

“……可以吗？我睡客房就行。”拉莫斯率先问道，还补充了外面在下雨这种令皮克无法拒绝的理由。

皮克只能点了点头，心中却在纳闷你不睡客房难道要我去睡客房吗？

“那你早点休息吧，如果夜里有什么不舒服，你可以叫我。”拉莫斯依依不舍地离开了皮克的房间。

皮克在网上反复搜寻小男孩Sese当年的讯息，却无甚收获，于是他只得关上电脑，拿着手机把自己扔进大床里。

床单应该是新换不久，散发着好闻的柔软剂的味道，却也带着一丝丝不属于皮克自己的气息。莫非这个世界的自己留宿过其他人？那这个人现在在哪呢？他们是什么关系？会不会因为自己一天没有联系她/他而生气？

老天啊，别开玩笑了，让我睡一觉起来明天一切恢复正常吧。

是夜，尽管被窝中那属于别人的味道让他格外熟悉，但皮克依旧睡得很不踏实，一个惊雷似乎就炸响在耳边，吓得皮克立刻就醒了。

他翻看手机，才凌晨四点，而手机相册里只有极个别几张球队赢球后的合影，其他照片也都不见了——或许从没存在。皮克扔了手机却睡不着了，只得打开电视打发时间。

他漫无目的地换着台，甚至为了不打扰客房的拉莫斯，他都没有开声音。直到他终于重拾睡意，头靠在立着的枕头上打了个短暂的瞌睡，再次醒来的时候，发现电视屏幕上正在重播昨晚的新闻。

“古蒂？”皮克看着屏幕中的脸，配合下方字幕，他才意识到，这名叫做何塞·古铁雷斯的小说作家，不正是他那个世界里的皇马队副？天呐，你别说，他那头金发剪短背在头后的发型还挺像个作家的。

新闻说当代著名小说家古蒂沉寂十年之后最新创作的这篇长篇小说，恰好写的就是几十年一遇的暴风雨竟然串联了两个时空，使一个孩子得救的故事，简直为当下迟迟不散的雷雨天量身打造，又带了很浓重的悬疑科幻色彩，因此获得了媒体的关注，销量也很火爆。

“暴风雨，时空，拯救……”这些词在皮克脑中不断盘旋，这不是为这场暴风雨量身打造的小说，这简直就是为他现在的境遇量身打造的小说。

皮克连滚带爬地翻身下床，打开电脑查起古蒂的消息。第一条便是这本小说的推广。

“本故事根据真实事件改编。”这句话简直戳中了皮克的内心。

简介中主人公在暴风雨的午后打开电视连接了未来，得知了自己即将被谋杀的事，从而与未来的神秘男人一起改变了自己命运的故事。

而作者访谈中，古蒂也直言这故事最初的雏形是他听来的。因为他的上一部小说也是有关穿越时空，因此得到了小说中原型那个小孩母亲的注意，于是在某一天带着小男孩来找他咨询。小孩的母亲显然也不相信小孩的话，不然也不会来找他一个小说家倾诉，而应该去找个大学教授，研究量子或者天体什么的那种。而在听了小男孩的叙述后，古蒂也觉得匪夷所思，但那个孩子当时只有八岁，若这个故事是编的，那也说明这个孩子十分有当作家的潜力。

但后来那个孩子去哪了，访谈里并没有说。

皮克决定前往马德里，见一见这个前死对头。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

皮克悄悄走到拉莫斯所在的客房，轻轻推开门，看见拉莫斯蜷缩在被窝中，只露出了金色的脑袋顶，皮克突然想到米兰也是这样睡觉，他还特意去查了儿童心理学的有关书籍，说这是没有安全感的表现，皮克想要像帮助米兰伸展身体然后搂进怀中那样去安慰一下拉莫斯，却又觉得自己这个想法有些可笑，毕竟他才认识拉莫斯不到一天。

于是他又轻轻地关上了门，叫了一辆出租车直奔火车站，乘坐最早班快车前往马德里。

于是在中午左右的时候，皮克敲开了古蒂家的大门。

“杰拉德·皮克？”古蒂瞠大了双眼。

“你认识我？”

“谁不认识你，鼎鼎大名的巴萨铁卫，未来主席，这里不欢迎你。”就算不是皇马队副的古蒂，也依旧是个马德里主义，平时看见穿着巴塞罗那队服的路人都要用鼻子哼上两声，更何况来敲他们的还是巴塞罗那的主力球员。

“不是，我来问问你小说的事。那个男孩……”

“编的，都是我编的，再说一遍，这里不欢迎你，下周就是国家德比了，你再不走小心我让你没办法上场。”

“我只是想知道后来那个男孩子去哪了？Sese！”

“你怎么知道他叫什么？”古蒂一直使劲想要关门的手突然松开，警惕地盯着皮克。

“我就是他连接的那个被你们称作‘神秘男人’的人！”

“这不可能，你是不是疯了？”古蒂想了一下，继续发力关门。

“你听我说！我的生活被这件事搞得一团糟，你一定要告诉我他去哪了。”

“不知道，他的妈妈带着他给我讲完这个故事就离开了，你如果查过他就会知道，他被保护得很好，可能连当时办案的警察现在都不知道他在哪。”古蒂一使劲，便把门狠狠关上了。

尽管马德里远离风暴中心没那么频繁地打雷，却也一直在下雨，皮克湿淋淋地站在古蒂家门口，样子十分落魄狼狈。古蒂站在屋中，看着原本应该意气风发的巴萨后卫变得这么可怜，心中有些相信或许那个孩子、或许眼前这个人，说得都是真的。

“要不你再试一试用同样的方法与他连接？”古蒂敲了敲窗户，冲抬眼看他的皮克说道。也不管他听没听到就立刻拉上了窗帘。

这句话惊醒了皮克，对啊！那台录像机！他最开始在套间的壁炉里发现的，会不会现在还在那里？雷暴，或许真的如小说里古蒂瞎编的那样，雷暴改变了当时的磁场，让两个时空得以通过依靠带有磁场的录像带连接，那么，在相同的环境下，是不是他还能够联系上Sese？让他帮他回到自己原本的生活中？

皮克欣喜若狂地回头，却发现拉莫斯正站在他身后，他这才发现雨滴早已没有落在他身上了，是拉莫斯在他身后为他撑起了一把红蓝相间的巴萨雨伞。

“我还以为你要站到天荒地老，站到马德里主义者操着棍棒前来殴打咱俩。”拉莫斯笑了笑，露出一口健康整齐的白牙。

“你怎么在这？”

“我关爱队友？”拉莫斯的语气似乎是在嘲笑皮克多此一问，“走不走？”

皮克点了点头，一路上他都在思考那个录像机的事，不可避免地，他也想到他需要告诉小男孩如何做才能既让他逃过一劫也能让皮克自己的生活不受到改变。

但他想不出来，他想不出来小男孩的幸存与自己的生活究竟有什么交集，以至于会给他的生活带来如此巨大的偏差。

直到他们回到巴塞罗那，坐上拉莫斯的车，他才意识到拉莫斯也一路都没有同他讲话。

“你生气了？”皮克仔细地看着拉莫斯，小心翼翼地问，尽管这是拉莫斯出现在他生活里仅仅不到两天里他唯一一次在意拉莫斯的心情，但他却觉得自己这具身体对于拉莫斯的情绪有着特别的关注，而这种近乎体贴的语气也是似乎也是他很熟悉的习惯。

“嗯？没有，只是在想事情。”

“抱歉，让你这么远来接我，而我又一路上只顾着想自己的事情而忽略了你。”皮克不好意思地摸了摸头，观察着拉莫斯的表情，似乎在确认他是不是真地如他所说的那样“没事”。

“没关系，反正是休息日。”拉莫斯似乎对皮克的关心很满意，发动了汽车，“想去哪吃晚饭？”

“埃尔宫酒店。”皮克下定决心要去那间套房里搞个清楚。

拉莫斯顿了一顿，别有深意地看了皮克一眼，随即叹了口气，“去找那个男孩留下的线索？”

“对。”

“你就那么确信他能够帮助你回到你‘原本’的生活中去？”

“我不确信，但总要试一试……”皮克想起米兰，他很担心没有他的照料，米兰会发生什么。

“那你有没有想过，这个时空中的你，也有着自己‘原本’的生活？也会有你爱的人和爱你的人？”

皮克被这个问题问住，一时不知该如何作答。

“或者根本没有‘那个时空’，一切都只是你的一个噩梦。”

“不可能是噩梦！米兰的体温那么真实！他的那声‘爸爸’现在还回荡在我耳边！还有夏奇拉……”

“夏奇拉和安东尼奥·德·拉·鲁阿的孩子就叫米兰，你只是把你偶像的生活转嫁到了自己身上！杰拉德，快醒醒吧！”

“这不可能！去那个酒店！我证明给你看！”

拉莫斯定定地看着皮克，最终再次叹了口气，驶向市中心。

*

“你在车里待会儿，我进去问问。”拉莫斯带上墨镜和鸭舌帽走进酒店，皮克坐在车里，小心翼翼地观察四周是否有狗仔盯梢。

没一会儿拉莫斯回来了，他钻进车里，“你说的那间房被包出去了，我花了点钱，得明天才能腾退出来。”

“这么巧？”皮克突然问道。

拉莫斯立刻反唇相讥：“你什么意思？”

“本来没什么意思，但是看你的反应，我觉得我猜对了。你是不是在隐瞒我什么？”没等拉莫斯作答，皮克就以回防的速度全力冲进酒店，快到狗仔队都没来得及按快门。

拉莫斯也只能下车小跑进到大堂。

皮克正在向前台求证，确实如拉莫斯所说，那间房有人住了，最快也要明天中午以后才能退出来，但皮克没有放弃，“把那间套房隔壁的房间开给我。”

前台服务员下意识地看了眼拉莫斯，皮克挡在她与拉莫斯中间，“怎么？他是你们的股东？客人来开间房都要有他的许可？”

“不是，抱歉先生，只是我需要确认一下您是否有同行人。”前台服务员显然训练有素，回答得滴水不漏，皮克只能闷哼一声说“没有”。

很快，前台便为皮克办好了入住，拉莫斯跟在皮克的身后上楼。

“你跟着我干什么？”皮克没好气地在电梯里通过电梯内的镜子看向拉莫斯。

拉莫斯白了他一眼，“没来过，参观参观都不行吗小气鬼。”

“你知不知道我为什么看出来你对我有所隐瞒？”皮克突然凑近拉莫斯，拉莫斯吓了一跳向往后躲却将后脑勺磕在了电梯背墙上，发出“咚”地一声。

“因为你说谎的时候，耳朵尖会红。”皮克摸了摸拉莫斯的耳朵尖，又帮他抚了抚后脑勺磕到的地方，然后站直身体。

“你到底都知道些什么我不知道的？”皮克与拉莫斯下了电梯，走廊尽头就是那间套间，皮克拉住径直往前走的拉莫斯。

“我什么都不知道。”

“那你怎么知道是那个方向？”皮克再一次戳穿拉莫斯的谎言。

拉莫斯眼神游移，“酒店不都这样？套房在走廊尽头。”

“那边也有个走廊。”皮克指了指他们的反方向。

“我运气一向好。”拉莫斯继续嘴硬。

“你为什么要阻止我寻找那个小男孩？”

“我又不知道你是来这里找那个小男孩的。我只是走进来，被告知你要的那间房没有了，然后走出去，告诉你，就被你怀疑至此。”拉莫斯干脆推开皮克走向他新开的那间房的门口。

“你的耳朵一直就没恢复，从在车里到现在，你没有一句是实话。”皮克在他身后冲他喊道。

拉莫斯双手捂住耳朵，留了个后脑勺给皮克，还伸出了一根中指。

皮克走过来，掰过拉莫斯的身体，定定地看向他，“究竟有什么是你不能告诉我的？我没有时间了，这场雷暴再过5个小时就要过去了。”

“你就那么想回去？”拉莫斯第三次反问了他同样的问题。“你有没有想过，如果你回去的代价是让那个孩子去送死呢？你又有没有想过，就算他死了，你也不一定能回去，如果你既没有回去，也不在这里，其他人要怎么办呢？”

皮克缓缓松开了手，这些他确实想过，但是回去的意志压倒了对这些不确定性的畏惧。

就在皮克不知回应他些什么的时候，那间套房的房门突然打开了。

从里面出来一位保洁员，看到两个大男人在门外拉拉扯扯不由愣住，随即立刻说道，“拉莫斯先生，房间已经打扫好了。”

皮克和拉莫斯都愣住了，但是半秒之后，皮克就转身冲进那间套间，又立刻被敏捷的拉莫斯抓住小臂。“她认错人了！你不要私闯。”

皮克不屑和他废话，面向那位保洁员，“你认识我吗？”

那位保洁员见两人的面色不善，自知说错话，站在原地绞动手指不敢答话，皮克干脆上前拉住了她的手，一瞬间他看到了保洁员的记忆——她经常在打扫的时候看到皮克从里间出来，有时只穿着酒店提供的浴袍，有时她干脆被拉莫斯轻声打发走，只因为皮克还没有起床。

皮克在脱离保洁员的记忆时向后趔趄了一步，被拉莫斯托住，“你还说你没骗我？你还说你没来过这里？你怎么敢！你有什么立场！你对于我来说，只是一个陌生人！”皮克一把甩开拉莫斯的手，这一次拉莫斯没有再拉住他。

皮克直奔那个壁炉，却什么也没有找到，他转身想要质问拉莫斯的时候，却发现壁炉上摆放着很多个相框。

放在最前面的相框里是四个穿着拉玛西亚训练服的孩子，这一次他看清了那除了他、梅西和法布雷加斯以外的第四个人的模样：“Sese？”

皮克难以置信地急忙看向别的相框，照片逐渐有了颜色，而里面的主人公也在渐渐长大，姿势也愈发亲密，皮克开始长个儿个头窜得很快，梅西却还是小跳蚤般木讷可爱，法布雷加斯则越来越有金童风范，而Sese——

再往后的相框变成了只有长大后的Sese和皮克两个人，勾肩搭背地站在摩天轮下面，一起穿着登山服看日出，一起围着一条红色围巾过圣诞，一起披着加泰罗尼亚的区旗在诺坎普举起奖杯，照片中那个差一点死在这间套房里的小男孩渐渐长成了此时此刻连走进这间套房勇气都没有的青年。

“你……”皮克艰难地将目光从那些相框里抽离，看向站在门口举步维艰的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯期期艾艾地看着他，眼睛也逐渐发红，湿漉漉地看起来可怜极了。

当看到皮克一直在盯着他，拉莫斯手都不知道该放在哪里，指天画地了一番最后摊了摊深吸了一口气，故作淡定地说道，“嗯……你看，我们也不算是陌生人……”

皮克突然觉得拉莫斯的笑容十分晃眼。

拉莫斯看了看四周，那个保洁员还在，而且他们刚才吵架时也吸引了几位住户，现在纷纷探出头来，于是他跨了一步，将那些探究的目光隔在了房门之外。

*

Sese在壁炉里躲得都要站不住了，他强迫自己扒住四壁，并且坚持不发出声音，直到那个杀人魔把所有地方都找过后，看时间已经来不及，便遗憾离去，他听见了父母开门的声音，才脱力般从壁炉烟道中掉了下来，父母以为他又淘气钻进烟囱，刚想要骂他，他就大声哭了出来，将那个录像机交给父母，说刚才有人闯了进来，还想要杀他，要不是他躲了起来，这会儿已经见不到他们了。

这时他的父亲进了里屋发现壁橱确实有被翻动痕迹，已经信了一半，在他们一家人把录像看完后，全都后怕起来，急忙报了警。

“后来的事情网站上你都看见了，我们一家改了名字，搬了家，不过其实没必要，因为本来我们也不住在巴塞罗那。”

新闻里没有报道的是，小Sese坚持是电视里那个来自未来的神秘的男人救了他，但没有人相信，他的父母更是认为他是受惊过度，自己幻想了一个救命恩人。但拗不过他，他们还是在这间充满了恐怖回忆的房间里多住了两天，直到雷暴结束。期间小Sese一直盯着电视机，希望那个神秘男人能够再一次联系他，好让自己给他报个平安。

可整整两天过去，那个电视再也没有动静。他们一家也决定离开巴塞罗那。

日子一天天过去，众人都开始了新生活，Sese的母亲也带他去见了一次古蒂，没有得到任何科学的支持后，也不再提这件事了。只有Sese一直记得皮克的那句话：

“Forca Barca!”喃喃出这句话的拉莫斯微微笑了，他看向皮克，“我用政府奖励的缉凶奖金交了塞维利亚的违约金，强行进入了拉玛西亚，第一年真的好难，他们都好壮，我总是被按在土里。你一定都不记得了。”

皮克努力地搜寻着自己的记忆，却丝毫都想不起来，但比起这个，他更想让拉莫斯不要这样笑了，看得他心惊肉跳。

“不过后来好了，大概是你看我太可怜了，于是处处带着我。你真是一如既往的善良。”拉莫斯上前跨开腿骑在皮克身上，抬起他的下巴。

拉莫斯蜜色的双眸紧紧盯着皮克的蓝眼睛，心中想着，当小Sese发现自己从小到大的玩伴越长越像他的救命恩人的时候是多么的雀跃，又多么的害怕。

他为了那个神秘男人的一句话，历尽艰辛加入巴塞罗那，却没想到真的在这里找到了他，但他此时此刻又还不知道日后会发生的事，所以拉莫斯既兴奋，又担心，不知道该不该告诉皮克这一切。

拉莫斯低头轻轻吻上皮克的唇。

一瞬间，所有的记忆都像潮水般向皮克涌来。

小小的他推开两个大孩子将拉莫斯从泥土中拉出来、小小的他将拉莫斯介绍给梅西和法布雷加斯、四个人从此在拉玛西亚横行无阻；只因皮克被安排踢了后卫，拉莫斯也放弃了前锋，非要和他一起“守护诺坎普”；法布雷加斯偶尔会嘲笑拉莫斯太黏皮克，但拉莫斯会用飞翔的荷兰人嘲笑回去，然后四个人一起登上伦敦的摩天轮，皮克和拉莫斯亲眼看着包厢升到最顶端的时候法布雷加斯和范佩西在暮色中亲吻，他俩发出的夸张嘘声大到恐高的梅西在地面上都听得见；从曼联归来的皮克因为没有位置，已经稳稳占住首发的拉莫斯就故意弄伤自己，坐了半个赛季的板凳；后来皮克知道了真相和他大吵了一架，骂他不珍惜自己的身体，结果却被拉莫斯推上了床……

接下来皮克就像是看了一场又一场的黄色小电影，偏偏主演还是他自己。

皮克感到自己脸上突然湿湿的，他睁开眼睛，发现拉莫斯正睁着眼睛盯着他，眼中还饱含着没来得及滴落的热泪。

“塞尔吉奥……”

“我曾经急切地想要找到你，而当你越长越像那个来自未来的男人时，我既高兴又害怕，高兴我终于找到了你，又害怕你知道真相后的反应，但这都没办法阻挡我爱你。而幸运的是，你也爱我，我一度以为这是老天眷顾，直到前天我那该死的一脚将球踢到了你脸上，你醒来就不再记得我了，还说这一切都不是现实。但事实是这就是‘你’在这里经历的现实，而且在这个现实里你过得也很幸福，你确定你还要回去吗？再一次丢下我。”

“我……”皮克不知道，原来他救了小Sese，真的是导致了这一切变化的原因，他也没有想到只他一句话，那个孩子就会真的加入巴萨，还成功踢到了一线队同他比肩，也怪不得只有拉莫斯是多出来的，原来一切都早有预示。

“这不对……”

刚才那一吻唤醒了皮克在这个空间的一切记忆，他爱拉莫斯是真，但他舍不得米兰也是真，他没办法想象米兰没有了他会怎样。

“我知道了。自作聪明的我最终只能愚弄得了我自己。”

自皮克醒来，拉莫斯总共问过这个问题四次，他给了皮克比事不过三还多一次的机会，但每一次皮克都给出同样的答案。他以后便不会再问了。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

皮克还没有回过神来，便看见拉莫斯稍稍拉开了他们之间的距离，反手将他自己的上衣脱掉，然后屈起膝盖，挤回皮克的双腿之间，居高临下地捧着他的头看他。

“塞尔吉奥？”

拉莫斯没有回应他，只是缓缓低下头与皮克接吻。

拉莫斯温热嘴唇温柔又霸道地覆在皮克的嘴上，舌头则小心翼翼地探入皮克的口腔，轻柔地划过他的上颚，新奇的体验夹杂着这具身体原本的记忆席卷过皮克的全身，令皮克全身发热，这个人都变得浑浑噩噩。

皮克一面觉得这行为不对，一面又有些隐隐的期待，双手推拒着拉莫斯，嘴上却极其热情地回应他的亲吻。

拉莫斯的手搂着皮克的脖子，双手不住地摩挲他的头，接吻的间隙两人都用来大口喘息，然后再一次投入忘我的亲吻之中。

“塞尔吉奥……”皮克的小腹很热，尤其在拉莫斯的一只手撩起了他的T恤在他胸前来回揉搓后，他难耐地呻吟了一声，而拉莫斯继续埋首在他颈间一边亲吻一边喷洒着炽热的呼吸。

皮克用了很大毅力才捉住拉莫斯越摸越向下作乱的手，他用那双已经浸染欲念而变得更加深邃的蓝眼睛注视着眼眶红红眼眸黯到几乎漆黑的拉莫斯的双眼，他说不出口拒绝，但他知道拉莫斯能看懂。

他们这样不对。

拉莫斯当然读懂，但他从不按规矩来，他可以违约跳槽到拉玛西亚，他可以勾引青梅竹马上床，他可以违反队令和队友谈恋爱，他可以弄伤自己换取皮克的首发，他可以拼命争抢赢得队伍的胜利，还有什么他不能做的？

“哈，你不想试试刚才你看到的那些吗？”他像只吐着信子的滑蛇，攀在皮克的耳边，说着蛊惑的话，呼着带有剧毒的热气，“你看，你下面都硬了，上面还不服软吗？”拉莫斯挺直赤裸的胸膛将皮克的头按在自己的胸肌上，皮克耳边尽是拉莫斯“咚咚”的心跳声。皮克觉得自己硬得都疼了。

拉莫斯此时更是恶意地扭动起来，将自己早就被撑得鼓鼓的运动裤尖端在皮克的胸前蹭来蹭去，还大声地喘息，一声声敲击着皮克防线。

“艹你的皮克，爷们一点，快来上我，不然你休想得到那个该死的录像机。”

“你说什么？”

“分手炮！打完我就把录像机给你。你爱滚去哪里都行。”拉莫斯笃定皮克不会拒绝，更不给他将拒绝说出口的机会，一把搂住他的头，再一次强吻了上去。

皮克也被拉莫斯气人的话激怒，修长的手指穿过拉莫斯的长发，并揪着它们将拉莫斯的头拉远，如饥似渴地看着拉莫斯被他啃得红肿起来还泛着水光的双唇，“那你可要快一点，这场风暴只剩四个小时就要结束了。”

“少废话！你动作快点就行。”

拉莫斯的狠话还没有放够，便被反客为主的皮克一把托起屁股，像只树袋熊一样挂在皮克身上抱着走向卧室。

被皮克毫不怜惜地扔在床上的拉莫斯眯起眼睛，看向站在床边脱衣服的皮克，皮克健硕精壮的身躯展现在他眼前的瞬间，他不禁舔了舔嘴唇，紧接着皮克便压了下来，紧接着落下一连串细密的亲吻。皮克粗鲁地用手指玩弄着身下金发大男孩的乳尖，待听到拉莫斯难耐的吸气声时，又改用嘴唇轻柔的吮吻，马上就听到拉莫斯发出粗重的喘息。

皮克一边用唇舌玩弄拉莫斯的乳尖，一边示意拉莫斯将他的腰抬起，好方便褪下他松垮的运动裤，直到拉莫斯的阴茎一下子弹出来差点砸在他脸上。

“这么急不可耐？”皮克戳了戳柔软的尖端，沾了一指的粘液。

“唔……是谁赶时间来着……”拉莫斯低下头，看着皮克将沾了他体液的手指蹭在他的乳尖，不禁一震颤栗，“……不要磨蹭了。”拉莫斯将皮克掀翻在床上，张开腿跨坐了上去，并把皮克和自己的阴茎一齐握住，随着他的扭动在一起摩擦。

皮克干脆享受地躺平，一只手枕在脑后，一只手去抚摸拉莫斯布满热汗的后背，欣赏拉莫斯闭起眼睛皱着眉头努力取悦他和自己的样子。

“嗯……”拉莫斯在给自己扩张的时候可能碰到了体内的敏感点，顿时软了腰，发出了一声闷哼，双臀下意识地夹紧，手上其他的动作也停了下来。

皮克干脆伸出手，一边爱抚着拉莫斯的前端，一边用力的进入拉莫斯那早已濡湿的紧窒。

“啊……”拉莫斯发出一声戛然而止的呻吟，他咬住自己的手臂，又被皮克拉下来，与皮克鼻尖碰鼻尖。大概是不忍面对这是他们最后一次做爱，拉莫斯闭着眼睛并不去看近在咫尺的爱人。

皮克将拉莫斯垂下来的长发别回他的耳后，抚摸着他的脸颊，轻声唤出：“Sese……”

拉莫斯骤然睁开双眼，皮克从来没有这样叫过他，那场灾难之后也没人再这样叫他，只有，只有他找了十五年的来自未来的救命恩人才会这样叫他，而他也期待了很多年，什么都不知道的皮克终有一天可以这样叫他，但他也知道这是最后一次了。

拉莫斯发出泣不成声的抽噎，下身也不断紧缩，更深地纳入皮克的硕大，“杰拉德，杰拉德……”拉莫斯像是个溺水的泳者，紧紧箍住可以救命的皮克不敢放手，同时又发狂地摆动着吞吐着皮克的阴茎，追逐那遥不可及的快感。

在第三次自己的过大的阴茎从拉莫斯体内滑出来发出“啵”地一声后，皮克终于不再任由拉莫斯胡闹，大手将他的臀部托起，翻身将他抵进柔软的床垫中，让自己更深地楔进拉莫斯的体内。

“在这里做的感觉怎么样？那台电视，我就是在那台电视里第一次见到你的。”

“嗯……别说了……”虽然这不是拉莫斯和皮克第一次在这间房间里翻云覆雨，但这是皮克第一次记起他是谁、这间房间的意义后的第一次，说得话自然意义不同。

“你如果早点把录像机交出来，小时候的你就能看现场直播了！”皮克每说几个字都要顶拉莫斯一下。

“啊啊……太……太……”拉莫斯终忍不住叫出声，却坚决不说出夸奖皮克尺寸的话，只能呜咽地咬住皮克的肩膀。

而就算是这种意味不明的呻吟都能激发起皮克的情欲，令皮克下面涨得更大。随着皮克快速地抽动，快感不断累积，两人双颊都泛出潮红，双双达到了顶端。

刚发泄过的拉莫斯乖得像只温顺的小猫，细细喘着气，不时发出低低的气声，汗水和体液沾满了两人的身体，他却再一次用力地抱住皮克，轻轻啃上皮克的胸口，令皮克胸口涌上一股热流，连带下面又站立起来。

“嗯……”皮克的坚挺还在拉莫斯体内，所以他的变化拉莫斯都能清晰地感受到，拉莫斯红着脸继续蹭着皮克的胸膛，将刚才被榨出来的那点泪水抹掉。“快一点……到底……是谁……磨蹭……”拉莫斯近乎执拗地催促着皮克，仿佛四个小时根本不够。

不情不愿开始的人变成了最后不愿放手的人，不知道到底射了多少次，拉莫斯无力地张着双腿，早已无力招架放弃尊严地大哭大闹，“不要了……不要了……”

而皮克却像失去了理智一般在他身上冲刺着，双手十指紧紧交缠住拉莫斯的双手不让他推开自己，并不断吻去拉莫斯滚落的泪珠。

“Sese，Sese……”梦呓般皮克亲吻着拉莫斯的脸颊、脖颈，引来拉莫斯更多的震颤，直到拉莫斯尖叫着射出清亮的液体，才在他的阵阵紧缩中射了出来。

*

皮克半躺在床上，用搂着拉莫斯的手把玩拉莫斯浸湿的金色长发。

拉莫斯并没有睡着，他睁着眼睛直直看向天花板，轻轻喘息。

皮克觉得他该说些什么，还未来得及组织好措辞，拉莫斯就坐了起来，尽管能看出他的动作没有之前灵活，他却依旧没有任何表情，下床翻出一个录像机。

“强奸完毕，这个给你。”

皮克简直要被拉莫斯故意逞强的样子气笑，他指了指拉莫斯的脸，“到底是谁才像被强奸一样哭得面红耳赤。”

拉莫斯张了张口还想反驳皮克嘴上说不要，却还压着他做个没完没了，但他想了想觉得此时此刻，这些针锋相对的调情没有丝毫意义。于是他微微敛了双目，将录像机递了过去。

皮克有那么一个瞬间根本不想接这个东西。

“快点，你没剩多长时间了。”拉莫斯见他不接，干脆将录像机扔在床上，自己走进卫生间。他太了解皮克，之前皮克只是一心想要回去，从没有想过如果他回去了，那么凭空多出来的自己会怎样，但自己若是站在他的面前就无时无刻不在提醒他要去想得周全一点。但世界上没有什么完美周全的事情。

不过原本在十五年前就应该死掉的自己，凭空多得了这十五年还白睡了自己的救命恩人，也挺赚的了。拉莫斯冲着镜子里的自己笑了笑，那笑容就好像巴塞罗那久违了的好天气。

皮克看着手中的录像机，想等拉莫斯从卫生间出来他们再好好合计一下，有没有什么办法既保住拉莫斯和他的关系，又能找回他的米兰。

但拉莫斯迟迟没有出来，门铃却响了起来。

皮克随意从地上捡起了条裤子套上——有点短，可能是拉莫斯的——前去开门，门外却是个陌生人。

“你找谁？”

“我找Sese。”

“Sese，快出来，有人找。”皮克还想着这下拉莫斯不得不从卫生间出来了吧，就看见那个男人并没有在原地等待拉莫斯出来，而是冲了进来。

“诶，你不可以……”皮克一把揪住那人的手，双手交握的瞬间，皮克看到了那个人的记忆：

同样的酒店房间，一个男孩被虐待后瑟缩在角落，而一个成年男子套上黑衣带上兜帽走了出去；下一个瞬间，换了个带花园的小木屋，还是那个男人，在房间里被几个警察按住，而这个小男孩大声尖叫着“爸爸！爸爸！”；这个小男孩后来辗转于各类亲戚家和孤儿院，最终看到古蒂新出版的小说，通过蛛丝马迹和一点点幸运推理出了害死父亲的仇人和这场风暴、这间酒店的关系……

“你是？”皮克松开那人的手，却惊恐地发现拉莫斯正站在两人对面，而身边这个男人已经抽出了手枪。

“你害死了他！我付出了那么多忍耐了那么多就是为了能讨他喜欢，而你却害死了他！”

“Sese！快跑！”皮克见拉莫斯愣在那里，恨不得自己的腿再长一点上去推开他，余光却看见那人已经抬起手枪瞄准。

下一秒皮克就使劲拉拽了一下那个男人，带刀后卫拼命地一拽自然不会有人能够岿然不动，第一枪射歪了，那连环杀人魔的儿子十分生气，回手就给了皮克一枪。但紧接着就被拉莫斯抱摔在地上狠狠地揍了脸晕了过去。

拉莫斯将枪踢到沙发下面后赶忙去看皮克。

皮克被打中了胸口，眼看着有进气儿没出气儿了。拉莫斯急忙捂住皮克泊泊流着血的伤口，皮克涣散的目光也因为拉莫斯的触碰而再次艰难聚焦起来。

“Sese！我又……救了……你一次……”皮克勉强笑着，想要安慰拉莫斯，拉莫斯却狠狠地摇着头，大眼睛里落下更多的泪水。

“你别死，你想想米兰，你别离开我……”惊慌失措的拉莫斯也不知道自己说了些什么，只是看皮克的脸越来越苍白，他想找什么东西包裹住皮克的伤口，又想去找手机，却被皮克攥住了手腕。

“Sese，我爱你，这样……也挺好的……”

“杰拉德？杰拉德？”

仿佛在配合拉莫斯悲伤至极的心情，老天也在此时炸响了一个巨雷，皮克握住拉莫斯的手也渐渐失去力道最终滑落在地。

“你骗我，这一点也不好！ **你个大骗子！** ”

那个惊雷似乎炸醒了拉莫斯，他抹了把泪，扯了一个倔强的笑容，向着里间走去。

“你，你好？”

拉莫斯将那个录像机接上电视，果然电视那头出现了他小时候的脸，怯生生地问候他。

“Sese。”拉莫斯叫着自己的名字。

“你怎么也知道我叫什么？”

“因为我就是你，你听我说，昨天那个傻大个儿为了救你死掉了，现在换我们一起救他好不好？”拉莫斯贴近那台录像机，一字一句地说给小时候的自己，“你听我说，完全按照我说的做，就可以救他，好么？”

小Sese严肃地点了点头。

*

皮克倒吸了一口凉气突然睁开眼睛，惊魂未定地摸了摸胸口，胸口没有任何伤口，更没有任何疼痛。

“你可终于醒了。”这一次，依旧是法布雷加斯的大脸凑过来探头看他，只不过穿得不再是巴塞罗那的队服。还没等皮克细问，怀里便钻进来一个柔软的躯体。

“爸爸，你没事吧？”

皮克一惊，“米兰？”

“你可吓死我们爷俩了，怎么叫都不醒，我还以为你死了。正准备带着米兰去英国呢。”法布雷加斯嘴上说得难听，但心里还是很关心皮克的。而皮克却没有心思同他斗嘴，他看了下四周，是诺坎普的更衣室，但他柜子的边上，却没有了写着拉莫斯名字的15号更衣柜。

他抱起米兰，安慰着他，“爸爸没事，爸爸只是……”

只是什么？做了个梦？梦里多了一个男朋友？

皮克顿住了，他没有办法确认一天之前的拉莫斯是否真的存在，更没有办法得知当下的拉莫斯是否真的存在。

万一一切都只是他的一个梦怎么办？

或者拉莫斯为了救他干脆……皮克不敢想。

“他只是被个脏逼铲了腿，自己没站住脑袋磕在了亲生的门柱上。”法布雷加斯以为皮克想不起来，替他把话说了。

“你在孩子面前说话注意点。”皮克捂住米兰的小耳朵，顺便亲了亲他的额头。

米兰柔顺地躺在他的肩膀上。

“哦豁！你还敢来？这里是诺坎普，不是你们伯纳乌，铲了人还敢出现？”皮克和法布雷加斯听到布斯克茨的声音从外面传来。等皮克抬起头来越过人群看向门外时，他看见一身雪白球衣的拉莫斯正在门口张望。

那人一口白牙讪笑着说道：“我是来道歉的。让我进去吧？”

“滚回你的伯纳乌去！”

“诶别这样嘛，我也不是故意的，而且我这不是也吃到了红牌了吗。出于对国家队队友的情谊，我来道歉，让我进去吧？诶？”

打断拉莫斯话的，是一阵风和一堵墙，一阵风袭来，拉莫斯就感觉自己被一堵墙堵住了，“Sese！”

那堵墙将双臂紧紧环在拉莫斯的腰上，毛茸茸的脑袋也狠狠埋在他的肩窝。

带着皇马队长袖标的拉莫斯僵在那里，下意识地摸了摸那棕色的毛茸茸的头顶，“没事，没事了乖……不对啊！你没事？我草！杰拉德·皮克！你假摔！你没事！ **你这个大骗子！** 你还我红牌！老子要申诉！申诉！”

 

5.

“Sese，最后一点，你一定要记住，巴萨男人都是狗，他们说的话统统都不要相信！”

 

END.

 

 

PS.

拉莫斯在最后的连线中叫小sese将录下犯人的录像过两个月再匿名寄出给警察，警察过了很久才抓到犯人却没人知道提供线索的人是谁。没有得到奖金的小Sese只能穷穷地去塞维利亚青训队，平凡地长大，并谨记拉莫斯说的话“巴萨男人都是大骗子”而在转会时选择去了皇马。


End file.
